Vampire Ruling
by SophieAngel69
Summary: After the Volturi fiasco and the Cullens leaving again Bella thought her life would go back to normal. Too bad the leaders decided they wanted to reveal vampires to humans. How will Bella cope now that the Volturi are ruling the world?
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

**Chapter 1 - The beginning**

**Bella's POV**

I hate school. Ever since the Cullens left Forks after the whole Volturi fiasco its just been absolutely boring. Edward and I decided we would just stay friends when we got back from Volterra and broke up on great terms. The family had to leave because Carlisle's age had started being questioned so they have gone to stay with their extended family in Alaska before moving onto the next place where the sun doesn't shine.

I have become much closer to Angela and Jessica and I can even tolerate Lauren a lot more now, although I still find myself longing for my golden eyed friends. Sometimes I wish Alice could just waltz through the door and start insulting my fashion choices with Emmett spewing innuendos left right and centre. I would kill for Esme's cooking, hearing Edward play the piano, hell even Rosalie's glare, which had surprisingly softened after Edward and I split up.

I missed my second family, because that's what they were, like family to me. Unfortunately life is not always so easy, sometimes you just have to pick yourself up and move on with your life. Although I was not completely removed from the world of the supernatural, what with my best friend being a werewolf, my life no longer included vampires

Jess, Angela, Lauren, Mike Tyler and I all sat together at lunch. The boys were arguing over something stupid, probably sports, whilst Jess and Lauren chatted about boys and who they were going to fuck next. That just left Angela and I discussing our latest project in English.

"So I was thinking we could go to the library and look at different Shakespeare plays, and decide then which one we're going to write about" Angela suggested, her eyes not leaving her text book.

I looked at her in confusion. "But I thought we were going to write about Romeo and Juliet?" I announced, wondering why she had suddenly changed her mind.

Angela rolled her eyes at me and spoke again. "That is _your_ favourite play, Bella. Not mine." She countered my suggestion. "I just thought we could agree on one we both like instead of Romeo and Juliet."

"Okay, okay we'll research some other play," I muttered and she sighed in relief, obviously expecting to have to argue with me to get me to agree.

Just as Angela was about to speak again the voice of principle Green echoed through the whole canteen making everyone go silent.

"Students," he began, his voice sounding shaky and confused. "There is an announcement to make so if you could all please direct your attention to the television in the corner."

The TV flickered on and something I never thought I would see again flashed up onto the screen. The Volturi.

"Hello fellow humans," he greeted everyone as my breath caught. "This message is being broadcast all over the world and will not be repeated." Aro's silky voice flooded through the canteen. Murmurs emerged throughout the students. My eyes were glued to the screen, I could feel my heart speed up as Aro spoke again.

"I am going to get straight to the point; We are Vampires. Now you may not believe us but vampires are all around. We do not burn in the sun and can not be killed with stakes, or garlic or even holy water. All the myths you hear about us are not true. We are tired of hiding ourselves from you lowly beings and have decided to reveal ourselves to you. Some of you may not believe us, but we are now your rulers and things are about to change." They flashed off the screens again.

The whole school was in a frenzy, trying to decide if this was a joke or not. I can not believe Aro broke his number one rule. On the plus side now that everyone knows I don't have to worry about an unexpected visit from Jane and Felix.

"Can you actually believe it." Angela spoke softly, a slight tone of disbelief in her voice. "Vampires!" She said again much louder.

I wasn't sure if I should tell her that I already knew or should just go along with everyone else. Deciding that the truth would probably come out eventually I picked the first option. "Um... Yeah... About that." I began hesitantly. "I, um, kind of, alreadynewaboutvampires" I spoke really fast, not looking her in the eye.

"You what! How? When?" My friend stuttered, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"The Cullens were Vampires." I admitted shyly, feeling a slight weight relieved at no longer having to keep their secret.

Angela was just about to speak when Lauren interrupted. "Oh my god, are you serious?" She questioned and I realised the entire cafeteria had gone silent, student and teacher alike staring at me with a mix of reactions, most commonly shock and disbelief.

"Yeah," I mumbled so quietly that no one would have heard if there had been a single sound in the large room.

"This is a joke, right?" Mike asked in disbelief, his words the only thing in the silent cafeteria. "This isn't a joke is it?" He asked after along moment had passed. "Shit," He added when my silence confirmed his question.

"That actually kind of makes sense," Lauren mumbled to herself. "Actually, that makes total sense, in a fucked up sort of way." She paused for a moment in thought and everyone wondered what would be said next.

"Holly crap!" Jessica exclaimed as realisation set in. "You dated a vampire?"

I nodded.

"I can't believe you dated a vampire." Lauren added. "Are they the only vampires you know?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

I sat there and explained in detail how I discovered their secret, omitting the part about the Quiletines being werewolves; Vampires might now be public knowledge, but that didn't mean the pack were ready to come out just yet. I then told them about meeting James, Victoria, and Laurent, sparing them the gruesome details. They were shocked to say the least.

"I am so sorry for every thing you've been through." Jess announced, although she seemed more jealous than sorry. "We're always here if you need to talk." She spoke softly. Quite a few others nodded in agreement, most were from my circle of friends.

The rest of the school day went by, filled with questions, I could not attend one class without being grilled about my knowledge of vampires. Everyone wanted to know all they could, and I was the only one they knew who had any answers.

I was surprised we weren't let out of school, the teachers barely did a half asked job, too surprised to teach us anything, and no one even cared enough to pay attention to the little they did say. And that day was only the beginning of what I had to endure.

* * *

_**Adoptive Authors Note: This story was started by jodileighcullen and has been adopted by me, obviously. And the original story can be found at /s/8981117/ if you would like to go check it out there are eight chapters there. If you are an old reader, I hope you like the changes I made and that I do the story justice. I am working with jodileighcullen to ensure the story is not changed too much from her original design. I hope you all enjoy the story. I have pre-writen a few chapters and the current updating schedule will be every Tuesday at 12 pm, except for the first chapter because I am impatient and want to upload the story already.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Assembly

**Chapter 2 - Assembly**

**Bella's POV**

Aro was right, things had changed. I didn't exactly pay much attention to the news but from what I could tell the whole thing had been in motion for a while. They already had every politician on the planet stepping down, not daring to challenge the century old vampires. Some had been replaced by vampires, but most were just told to run all decisions by the Volturi and have them kept up to date. So while things were very different, there was still some form of normalcy.

Not much had changed in our small town, politics were not very big here, so the only real change was me. Some people thought I was brave to have lived amongst vampires. Some pitied me having to lie and keep this secret. Some thought I was reckless and suicidal and kept away from me. Some hated me for being a lying bitch. And some feared me, being friends with vampires and all. But the worst one of all, was my father.

As soon as he found out he yelled at me for hours about how stupid it was to be around such dangerous creatures. He was hurt and scared and so he did the only thing he knew how to, he yelled. I knew he didn't hate me or anything like that, he was more afraid of losing me. He was mad at me for not telling him or putting my safety first. He yelled until we both cried and he sent me to my room. I had overheard him talking on the phone to Billy about how scared he was, about how he was my father and he didn't even get a chance to protect me, about how he didn't have any idea _how_ to protect me from vampires. When I heard him talk about how much he loved me and how scared he was I hid in my room and cried for hours.

I knew dad wasn't mad at me, he was just hurt and scared. And I wasn't mad at him for yelling, who would have done anything different if they found out their child was running around with vampires and getting hurt? Although neither of us blamed the other we were still hurt and neither knew how to approach the other. My father and I hadn't spoken since the night vampires had first revealed their existence.

It had been a month since that day.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to find the newspaper sitting on the table. I was confused as Dad had already left for work and he usually took it with him to read while he was on break. I glanced at the front page and the headline jumped out at me.

**Vampire Royalty In Washington**_._

There was a sticky note attached to the page but I skimmed the article before reading it.

_It has been confirmed that the vampire kings, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, will be visiting Forks, Washington today. The reason for the visit has not been stated but their flights are scheduled to land at 10:30 today at Seattle airport where they will have transport waiting to take them into the small town of Forks._

I didn't bother to read on as I was terrified of the thought of them being so close. I had only met them once and a cold shudder ran through me, just thinking about my time in Volterra. Aro was just overly friendly and Marcus didn't speak a word. It was the third king that scared the me the most.

He was the youngest out of the three, only a few years older than me, physically. His blonde silky hair etched into my memory. His crimson glare had haunted my dreams during the first few nights being back in America. There was just something about Caius that scared me.

I shook off the memory. The sticky note placed on the news paper had one sentence written on it.

_Stay away from them._

Now that was an order I would have no difficulty obeying.

* * *

As soon as the news broke out that the three kings were visiting Forks, screams of excitement filled the canteen. It was all anyone could talk about and everyone was either looking forward to finally meeting real life vampires, apparently the Cullen's didn't count because no one knew what they were until they left, or afraid of the fact that there would be vampires in Forks. Jess and Lauren were the loudest wanting to impress the vampires. Even Angela smiled, although it was a nervous smile. Why were they coming here? It wouldn't be because of me would it? No, I'm just a stupid human in their eyes. It's probably because of the wolves, I hope this doesn't start turf war. I was not looking forward to their visit. Maybe I could keep my head down and go unnoticed until they leave.

Jessica's screaming brought me out of my jumbled thoughts. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god, we're actually going to meet vampires." I didn't say anything about the Cullens and opted to just stay quiet.

"Just because their coming to Forks doesn't mean we'll met them Jess," Angela spoke up. "They might just do whatever they came here to do and leave."

"Forks is a small town Ange," Jessica reminded her. "Whatever they do, we'll bump into them eventually, unless we hide indoors all day." And that was exactly what I planned to do.

* * *

We were currently sitting in the assembly hall for a surprise assembly. No one knew why we had all been pulled out of class but I had a bad feeling about it. My class mates were talking loudly, trying to guess why we were here. I grimaced at their bright happy faces. If only they knew what these things were capable of. My thoughts were interrupted by the nervous voice of the principle. His face was a pale white which could rival even a vampire's. His adams apple bobbed up and down nervously as he introduced Forks highs' very own visitors.

My eyes scanned the room and landed on the extremely beautiful people who stood in the middle of the room. My heart thudded in my chest and I was scared they would hear it due to their inhuman sense of hearing but their eyes stayed locked on the principle's. I couldn't stay here any more. They couldn't see me at all!

Slowly I tapped Angela's shoulder and whispered to her as quietly as I could to follow me. My eyes flickered every minute or so back to the three kings making sure they weren't looking and then carried on walking. We had almost made it to the door when my name sounded across the room and an ice-cold hand gripped my shoulder. My breath hitched as I turned my head and found myself looking into a pair of angry red eyes.

* * *

_**Adoptive Author's Note: Incase it was not clear before this story will be changed quite a bit, yet I will try to keep it close to the original. If I've cut out something you like, I apologise and I hope you will give it a chance and keep reading anyway. So I have been having technical difficulties which appear to be solved now, unfortunately however this weeks update is over four hours late because of it, sorry for that but there was nothing I could do, I'm not smart enough to fix a problem like that myself.**_

_**natashar**__** - Wait no longer, the new chapter is here.**_

_**kfulkerson**__** - Thank you, I hope I can do it justice.**_

_**FanWriter Harrison**__** - Thank you for your faith in me, yes this story is very different to others I have written but something about it just intrigued me so I wanted to try.**_

**_temptation mccoy_****_ - Thank you, I have a good feeling as well._**

**_harryginny9_****_ - Thank you, I'm glad you liked it._**

**_lady Skyleite_****_ - Thank you for having such confidence in me. Unfortunately I'm not sure how much of major Whitlock we will be seeing but I haven't finished the story yet so who knows. I agree Bella has a lot of buried stength, I am having a little difficulty unburying it but I'll make it work even if I have to rewrite a few chapters. While I don't completely agree with your views I have read some very entertaining stories with much the same opinion, while this wont match your opinion of the characters completely with the direction this story will take I doubt it will be much of a problem, right now I don't even know if Edward will even appear in the story at all._**

**_01katie_****_ - Well wait no more because chapter two is up._**

**_princess moon shadow - I hope you continue to._**

_**silversimon**** - I've never been a big Caius fan, I am a huge believer in completing stories however so I'll give it a shot.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Deadline

**Chapter 3 - Deadline**

**Bella's POV**

Caius stood right in front of me. He eyed me up and down obviously happy with what he was seeing. I shuddered stepping backwards trying to put as much space between us as possible but this just made him take a step forward. I really wished I hadn't turned up to school today, I should have stayed in the house once I read the paper and not left until they had returned to Italy, now I was facing the consequences of my stupid actions. We just stood there staring at one another for what seemed like forever until someone else's voice calling my name interrupted us. Caius took a step back as Aro glided over to where we were standing flashing a massive grin towards me. I smiled slightly at Aro's enthusiasm, trying not to look impolite.

"Bella!" Aro spoke loudly in a happy voice, enveloping me in a hug. Over his shoulder I spotted the confusing looks being sent to me by my friends. 'Later' I mouthed, earning nods from them all. "How lovely it is to see you again. How are you my dear?" Aro asked, pulling away from me but keeping his hands on my arms which currently lay by my side.

"I am very well thank you." I replied trying to sound more confident then I was feeling.

Aro waved Marcus over "come and see il nostro piccolo Bella. Marcus strolled up to us and smiled slightly, but did not speak. He didn't say much when I had been in Volterra. The Cullens had explained to me that ever since he lost his wife, who had also been Aro's biological sister, Didyme he hadn't been the same. I felt sorry for him, no one deserves to loose the one they love the most.

Aro's attention turned toward Caius who sauntered over towards our little gathering. Even though I don't particularly like the man, and even considered him to be dangerous I couldn't deny the fact that I was attracted to him. His deep red eyes were trained on my face as he pulled me into a tight hug causing me to breathe in sharply. His honey-like scent filled my nose and I resisted the urge to sink into it as many of his former prey had most likely done. My arms were stuck to my side like glue as he tightened his hold on me. I received shocked look from the students of Forks High including my friends. A cold hard mouth pressed against my ear pulled me out of my thoughts. "Place your arms around my waist la mia Bella he spoke in a husky tone so no one else would hear. When I didn't move he gave me a squeeze causing me to yelp quietly. I knew I had to do as I was told otherwise it would mean more trouble for me so I complied and snuck my arms around his waist.

This made him pull my body flush against his, my head resting on his shoulder. He nuzzled into the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent. Every time I tried to pull away he just held me tighter. "Il tuo non va da nessuna parte. Tu sei mio." He spoke against my neck. I have no idea what he just said but it can't have been good. I looked over his shoulder instantly wishing I hadn't. All around me, murmurs and shocked questioning glances came my way. Principle green was visibly shaking trying to pull himself together as he walked towards us.

"How d-do you k-know Miss Swan?" He questioned Aro nervously. Aro smiled a wide smile before explaining to him, "Bella came to Italy a while back with her friend Alice to collect Edward from my presence." He informed them all cryptically.

"So now that that is out of the way, what I am interested to find out is why Isabella over here is still human?" Aro looked at me, his eyebrow raised in question.

I swallowed thickly and Caius released me while I spoke to his brother. "Well Edward and I broke up on good terms and I decided I didn't want to become a vampire. I knew I had to because I knew too much about vampires, otherwise I would be killed so I agreed to be changed in a few more years." I explained, my voice ever so slightly shaky. "Of course now I don't have to be changed because everybody knows."

I was kind of happy that I didn't have to become a vampire. The only reason I wanted to be changed in the first place was because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward but now that we're not together any more I don't have to. Caius growled at my words causing all eyes to lock upon him. He leaned in again. "You will be changed." He informed me. And with that final statement he had vanished with the others.

A piece of crumpled paper had been placed into my hand. Opening the note I read it. I had to read it over and over again just to let the message sink in. I am in some deep shit. I ran out of the assembly hall ignoring the shouts from my friends, only one thing on my mind. _'You have one week_.'

* * *

_**Adoptive Authors Note: For anyone who is interested, the translations for what was said in italian are below.**_

_**Translations:**_

_**il nostro piccolo Bella- Our little Bella**_

_**la mia bella- My Bella**_

_**Il tuo non va da nessuna parte. Tu sei mio- Your not going anywhere. Your mine.**_

_**viciousviolet**__** - Yeah she's not very good and staying away from vampires.**_

_**FanWriter Harrison**__** - Caius, it was Caius who grabbed her. I'm glad you are enjoying this story.**_

_**01katie**__** - I agree, I hate when authors don't finish stories but I understand in cases like this. I respect the original author for trying, she gave it a good shot and passed the story on when she couldn't continue. Hopefully her next attempt at writing will have more success.**_

_**wicca7002**__** - I'm glad you think I am doing well, I hope I can live up to your standards and do the original story justice.**_

_**xxxbulletxxx**__** - I agree, many characters where under appreciated. But Caius will not be pushed aside in this story, he will not allow it.**_

_**Enchanted0ne**__** - A Caius LS? What is that? It has just occurred to me that it may mean love story but seeing as I'm not sure I'll leave the question there anyway and hope I don't embarrass myself too much.**_

_**ElynFlame**__** - I hope you continue to do so.**_

_**Et Cadet Satan Sabit**__** - Yes, I believe detail is very important to a story, even I don't always use enough of it, but it can revive most stories.**_

_**DeityOfDeadlyRose**__** - That idea actually belongs to the original author of this story but I hope I can do her justice.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Day One

**Chapter 4 - Day One**

**Bella's POV**

For the rest of the day I was bombarded with questions. I tried my best to answer them but my mind was elsewhere. Seven days. I had seven days before I would become a vampire. Why did it even matter to them? I was just a stupid human.

I knew dad had heard the news. I had dinner on the table when he arrived and he gave me this pained look, like he wasn't sure if he should yell or cry. He didn't say anything though, we just sat and ate in silence like we had all month.

I didn't know what to think about any of this. I didn't understand why they were here for me, why was I important? I was no one, just another stupid human. Why did they want me? And why were they so determined that I be turned? Why one week? I wasn't with Edward anymore, and everyone knew about vampires, so why did I need to be turned?

"Augh," I sighed in frustration as I threw myself backwards onto my bed. This was all so confusing and, try as I might, I had no answers to my questions.

I was confused, and scared, and frustrated, and I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I didn't understand any of this, I could not even begin to think of why they would want me or what would happen to me.

I rolled onto my side and clutched my pillow to my chest. I could feel the tears escape my eyes as I sobbed silently into my pillow.

I have no one left, no one to turn to, no one to confide in about this, no one who can help me. I am all alone in this and I don't even know why it is happening... And I'm scared.

Why is this happening to me?

* * *

_**Authors Note: I know this one if short but there will be one chapter for each day as some days will be longer than others, particularly the later ones. So sorry for how late this chapter is, I completely forgot what day it was.**_

_**01Katie - I'm glad you liked It, sorry for the late update.  
**_

_**EnchantedOne - Yeah I've no idea what it could be either, I'm flattered you can't find any errors, I read my work frequently and always find heaps.**_

_**silversimon**__** - A common mistake authors make is putting to much plot into one story, I intend to keep it as straightforward as possible, hopefully that is what you meant.**_

_**FanWriter Harrison**__** - Yes this Caius will have quite a different reaction to Bella than originally.**_

_**Heart **__**Machine - The update you requested.**_

_**viciousviolet**__**- Bear in mind you are seeing Bella's POV and she is terrified of him so he will come across as a terrifying monster a bit but it is all about perspective, please wait until you see things from Caius' POV before you make your opinion.**_**_  
_**

_**Azreal de angelo**__** - Sorry to dissapoint with an even shorter chapter but the story is going somewhere.**_

_**jenna102081 - Thank you so much, your review reminded me that I hadn't updated this story yet.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Day Two

**Chapter 5 - Day Two**

**Bella's POV**

I awoke the next morning to the crushing reality that this is all really happening. I went through the whole day just going through the motions. I responded when necessary, I took notes in class, but my mind was not there. I was playing through the events of the other day in my head. Was this all really happening? It didn't feel like it.

"Hey Bella?" Angela's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at her as we sat in the cafeteria.

I blinked a few times to wash away the dream-like state I had been in and try to remember what was being talked about. "Yeah, I'm fine Ange," I assured my friend.

"Okay," she didn't look convinced but turned her head to continue the conversation at the table.

After school I said goodbye to my friends and drove home. Dad would not be back till five so I busied myself with doing my homework and making dinner. It was around quarter past four when the phone wrang.

"Swan residence," I answered formally. "Bella speaking?"

"Bella what the fuck is going on?" Jacob demanded. "The town is full of leeches, _again,_ and it's causing other kids to phase. I thought the Cullens weren't coming back."

I sighed. "It's not the Cullens Jake," I told him simply. "The Volturi leaders are here."

I heard his sharp intake of breath. "What are they doing here?" Jacob asked, sounding more cautious.

"They-" I stopped for a second, unable to say it. "They're here for me," I told him shakily.

"Are you alright Bells?" Jake asked me quickly.

"I'm fine Jacob," I assured him, surprised that it wasn't as much of a lie as I thought it would be. "I'm a little shaken up, but I'm okay. I was under orders to be turned but when they revealed the secret I was shocked to find out that the order still stood. I'll be okay." I assured him again.

Jacob was silent a long moment. "Bells you promise me you'll come to the reserve and tell me everything." Jacob demanded and it was actually quite comforting.

"I need a couple days to wrap my head around it but I'll be there, I promise." That seemed to placate him and we said our goodbyes.

_How am I going to tell him I only have five days left?_

* * *

_**Authors Note: What do you think?**_

_**Shena03 - The darkness may stretch on a bit longer, things have to get better to get worse.**_

_**FanWriter Harrison**__** - I'm glad you approve.**_

_**01katie**__**- Well you don't have to wait anymore, the chapter is here.**_

_**Lady Skyelite**__** - Interested theory, I love how passionate you are about it. Yes there will be some longer chapters, sadly this is not one of them. And as for Bella's insecurities, she has a very low self esteem, self image, self worth, etc. Bella has never had a high opinion of herself and always saw herself as boring and plain with nothing special or unique about her. Perhaps Caius can make her see otherwise.**_

_**harryginny9 -** **Always a pleasure.**_

_**Murozod**__** - And more you shall have, see you next week.**_

_**viciousviolet**__** - They are the three kings, leaders of the Volturi, and now the world as well, they can do what they damn well like. As for Bella, yes this will be a horrible emotional journey for her, but before you judge the methods, wait and see the outcome, then you can judge the methods to your hearts content.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Day Three

**Chapter 6 - Day Three**

**Bella's POV**

As is was Saturday I had nowhere to be, I couldn't leave the house without getting looks from people wondering just how deep my involvement with vampires was. At first I was just the girl who dated a vampire, but now that everyone knows I know the Volturi they don't know what to think.

I opted to just stay inside today, less stressful. I avoided the people staring at me, all the hushed whispers, and I was far less likely to bump into the Volturi at home, not that it would stop them if they wanted to see me. But why would they want to see me? And why do they even want me in the first place? What does the Volturi want with one pathetic human?

I had so many questions and no way to find answers, the only thing left to do is wait. But wait for what? What exactly do they intend to do with me?

I cleaned the entire house from top to bottom, which wasn't much work as we keep it fairly clean to begin with, studied until my eyes were sore, which was pointless as I would be leaving soon, took a nap, and reread one of my favourite books until I threw it across the room in frustration. I still had no idea what the Volturi wanted with me or why. I walked across the room and retrieved the book, then carried it over to the shelf where it belongs.

Desperate for something to distract myself I decided to cook. Cooking was such a good distraction, I didn't notice at first just how much food I had prepared until I went to put a tray of lasagna on the table and realised there wasn't room.

So now, not only am I freaking out over the Volturi wanting me turned I had prepared more food than dad and I could eat in a month and there was no where near enough room in the fridge for all this. Although I had planned to stay inside today I found myself putting whatever wouldn't fit in the fridge into the back of my truck.

I walked into the police department in Forks and the place instantly fell silent. Some people here still treated me like the Chief's little girl regardless of what the rest of the town thought, but that didn't mean everyone here didn't stop what they were doing when I walked by. It was easier here because most of the police in Forks thought I was just stupid enough to get mixed up with vampires and that I needed to be protected instead of some of the worse opinions people had of me nowadays.

It was barely a moment before dad walked out of his office and approached me cautiously. "Bella," that was the first word he had spoken to me in a month and it made my heart jump. "What are you doing here?" He asked me, an ever present tone of concern in his voice. "Are you in trouble?" It hurt that that was the first thing he thought when he saw me now.

"Um," I mumbled, looking down at the plate of battered fish in my hands. "I brought you lunch." I looked up again and gave him an awkward smile. "I was cooking," I began to explain myself as I had never done this before. "And I made too much food, so I thought, that everyone here could probably use the lunch. There is more food in the truck," I gestured to the car park where my beloved truck was parked. "And enough at home for a few weeks."

Charlie looked at me a moment as though he wasn't sure what to think and then he pulled me into a hug. I wasn't sure what to do as this was out of character for him. "You are so much like your mother," he whispered against my ear and released me. "Alright who wants some grub?" He asked and at the promise of food everyone seemed to be in a much better mood. "This isn't a free break people you can eat at your desks."

When everyone had picked over the food and brought it to their desks dad ushered me into his office with the fish cobbler. "You need to get out more." He told me while devouring the food before him.

"I'm fine dad," I assured him.

"No, your not." He contradicted in his 'don't argue with me' voice. "You are cooped up, whenever your mother felt cooped up she would cook and then when there was too much food she would show up here with it." Dad informed me seriously, his cobbler seemingly forgotten.

"You looked just like her when I saw you before," he mused to himself, his eyes looking back to whatever memory he was thinking of at the moment. "Besides the toddler on your hip of course." Dad shook it off and turned to me. "Bella you need to get out of the house more if you are at the stage of cooking for the entire precinct. Your mother decided that she needed to get out of the state but maybe you could just go to the cinema with a friend or something; I don't want to lose you too Bells." He looked so vulnerable when he admitted that that I found myself promising he would never lose me. Dad smiled when I said that, he seemed so happy and I hated myself so much for lying to him.

* * *

_**Adoptive Authors Note: This chapter was originally going to be really short but then it turned into this huge emotional thing, anyway, I hope you liked it.**_

_**tornfan**__** - The new update you requested, I think you will find what the Volturi has in store for her quite interesting.**_

_**Lady Skylite**__** - I love how passionate you are about your opinions, only I prefer less drama. Edward and Jacob are decent people in this story, Jake has a crush and is a bit obsessive but he'll get over it, he's a teenage boy and already acknowledging that he's being a bit over the top. Edward thought she was the one for him but realised he was wrong and they parted as friends. As for the Cullens... You will have to wait and see.**_

_**FanWriter Harrison**__** - Badly.**_

_**ViciousNightGoddess**__** - While her making the most of her time left would be the smart thing to do, she is going with the freak out for a week option. Bella has never been the smartest person in the world when it comes to vampires.**_

_**viau1**__** - Thank you for your very fascinating and insightful review, I am glad to know what you think of the story.**_

_**hulagal13**__** - Oh it will be...**_

_**silversimon**__** - Jacob wasn't ordering her around, he was requesting she come see him and explain everything when she is ready, he is actually just being a concerned friend.**_

_**Azrael de Angelo**__** - I agree, but not much happens at the moment, I will do my best to make the chapters as long as I can.**_

_**Cullen Twihard**__** - Yeah but he's a likeable bitch, at least I hope I can portray him as such. Caius is a very deep character and I will get around to showing more insight into him in future, but for now, Bella's freakouts.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Day Four

**Chapter 7 - Day Four**

**Bella's POV**

I awoke the next morning feeling even worse than the day before. I may have accepted I was leaving but, how was I supposed to say goodbye? How was I supposed to tell people I would be leaving? And what would I tell them? Should I tell the truth? Or should I lie?

I had just managed to get dad speaking to me again, doing either would crush whatever we have left. If I tell him I'm being taken away by vampires will bring back the silence, lying will cause nothing but distrust and disappointment, and disappearing without a trace could potentially be worse.

What would I tell my friends? How could I tell them I was leaving? And where would I say I was going? Could I tell them the truth? No. No I could not tell them where I was going or why. Well maybe Angela, I just don't know.

At least I could tell Jake the truth. He was probably the only person I could be truly honest with, the only person I could trust. Jacob was my best friend, he had been like a brother to me, he was the one person I _had_ to tell. But what would I tell him? I know he will take it badly but I need to say goodbye to someone.

I spent the whole day worrying about what I would say and what people would think and how I was going to leave everyone and everything behind. At around midday it became too much and I curled up in bed, trying to forget it all.

Even when sleeping I could not escape my problems. I had a dream that I was gone, I left with the Volturi and no one cared. Life went on as normal and no one even wondered where I had gone, no one even noticed I left.

I woke up in tears.

I don't know what is worse, the idea of leaving everyone, or the thought that no one would miss me. I know I am not the best friend in the world, but surely I'm not that unimportant. Or maybe it would be better if no one cared, maybe it would be better if no one cried for me.

* * *

_**Adoptive Authors Note: Sorry it is so short but I'm trying to stick with the whole, one day per chapter thing. Also sorry that this one is late, I completely forgot what day it was.**_

_**toomanycats21**__** - It was my pleasure.**_

_**kfulkerson**__** - There will be some Caius' POV later, be patent and all will be explained soon.**_

_**01katie**__** - Later and yes.**_

_**Jalice223**__** - They are not forcing her to keep quiet, they simply said she will be changed and left her to tell others or not.**_

_**Lady Skylite**__** - Have I said I love your reviews yet? They are always so full and passionate I enjoy reading them so much. As for why Bella is being cooped up, she's not hiding from the entertainment of others, all though that was a brilliant theory, she is hiding from their judgement, among other things. Yes hiding is the wrong way to go about things, but she is not sure if what is. The point is that she is doing the wrong thing and I can't say any more on the topic because I don't want to spoil anything. Thanks for the review, I look forward to the next one.**_

_**wicca7002**__** - No, that did not fit very well with the storyline so I've removed it.**_

_**Cullen Twihard**__** - Fair enough, that is your opinion and I wont try to change it, I'm not very fond of him either but for this story I intend to make him as lovable as possible.**_

_**Fancyunicorn**__** - Yes I get the hint, and I have already thought of it myself. It could be done so well, Edward saves her from the Volturi, finds some way to make them stop chasing her, and they live happily ever after, unfortunately this is a Bella Caius story and I am going to keep it that way, don't worry there will be no hating on Edward and if he shows up, which he very well might, he will be treated as a friend not a jerk.**_

_**FanWriter Harrison**__** - It just seemed such a Bella thing to do, and I can completely imagine Rene doing the same out of frustration of being cooped up in the house with a baby all day, which was ultimately why she left. I imagine Charlie thinking everything was wonderful and how is wife is so sweet she brings lunch for the whole precinct sometimes and then being completely surprised when she up and leaves, then looks back on what happened and seeing the warning signs, hence why he is so determined not to make the same mistake with Bella.**_

_**VicousNightGoddess**__** - One thing Stephanie Myer did not even consider is that parents know a lot more than you think. You might be convinced you are hiding something so well and then you find out that they have known all along, it sometimes feels as though parents can read minds. It is harder for Charlie because he has not been as big a part of his daughter's life and they are somewhat estranged, but he stills sees a lot, he might misinterpret things or not understand them but he sees, not only is he a father but also a police officer, and a damn good one at that. Things are awkward between him and Bella but he still loves her.**_

_**Sweet163**__** - Wait no longer.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Day Five

**Chapter 8 - Day Five**

**Bella's POV**

I was back at school today. In a way it was easier, with school as a distraction I was able to focus less on what my imminent departure. I found school a rather useful distraction, most of the time.

I would be burying myself in my work, listening to the teacher and taking notes when all of a sudden the thought would strike me. _What is the point? You'll be gone in a few days anyway, why bother?_ And then I would be battling off tears.

I was eager to go home at the end of the day. I didn't even do my homework that night, I just made dad dinner, left him a note saying I went to bed early, and then I did just that. I threw myself at my bed, burrowed under the covers, and fell straight to sleep.

I was too tired to dream that night but because I went to bed so early I woke up in the middle of the night. I was woken up by a cold breeze coming from the open window in the room. _I don't remember leaving the window open._ I used to leave the window open all the time for Edward but when we broke up I began to shut it at night.

I climbed out of bed and walked over to where the chilly wind was spilling into my room. I slammed the window shut and was about to get back into bed when two cold strong arms pulled me back. I tried to scream but a massive hand cut me off.

I froze when an ice breath ghosted over my throat. "Are you actually deluded enough to think that a closed window will keep the nasty creatures away?" The voice questioned sniffing my neck. I was turned around slowly and came face to face with Caius.

_Why was he here, in my room? We're not leaving for another three days._ Unless he's decided to go earlier. _No they wouldn't._ I assured myself, if the Volturi do one thing they keep their word and I have two days left.

Caius looked at me a moment, his crimson eyes boring into my skull. "Or perhaps I should say, do you really _want_ to keep me out?" He asked me sternly.

I must have taken too long to answer because he gripped me tighter. "I asked you a question." The terrifying vampire reminded me.

My heartbeat quickened as I realised just how dangerous the man in my room was, my life could very well be in danger if I say the wrong thing. "I hold no delusions that a pane of glass could deter you from anything, as powerful as you are you can simply take whatever you wish and nothing and no one could stop you, I would be a fool to try." I spoke looking down avoiding those captivating red eyes. "But the window can keep out the cold, and for the next couple days the cold can still hurt me. Why are you here? In my room, in the middle of the night?" I dared to ask.

He did not answer me immediately, just stared. Becoming more confident I began to speak again and much louder. "Who do you think you are coming into my room whilst I am trying to sleep at night. I have already agreed to come with you, Aro and Marcus back to Volterra. What more do you want?" I ended up almost screaming the last part at him; I would have screamed if it were not for Charlie sleeping just down the hall.

The vampire didn't say a thing. He just smiled a wicked smile. His grip was uncomfortable and my skin crawled under his unnerving gaze. I started struggling uselessly, hitting his chest with my fists only succeeding hurting myself. Caius finally loosened his arms and I sighed in relief.

Just when I thought he was going to let me go Caius slammed me roughly against my bedroom door. My skin was crushed in between my bones and the hard wood of the door, I was sure to have bruises in the morning.

I started breathing in shaky breaths trying to calm myself down; but with a vampire capable of tearing me in half at the slightest provocation that was not an easy task. "W-What a-are you d-doing?" I asked him shakily.

Caius smiled again, showing his perfect teeth. His eyes trailed down my body, lingering on my lips. He was close. Too close. So close that I could feel his cool sweet breath fanning my face. Finally he spoke. "Taking what I want." The vampire taunted me with my own words, and with that he crashed his stone cold lips against mine.

I was frozen in shock, unsure of what to do or how to react, if I tried to fight him I would probably end up dead, and there was a not-so-small and very confused part of me that did not want to fight him. The vampire moved his lips against my own, dominating me with a single kiss.

The next thing I knew Caius had pushed me onto the bed, his cold lips never leaving mine. I struggled trying to wiggle out of his vice grip but he just chuckled kissing me harder, his tongue darted out and parted my lips with ease. In the next second that cold, skillful tongue forced its was into my my mouth, I shocked myself by how little I resisted.

He pinned my arms and legs down so I was unable to move until he allowed me to. Caius finally pulled back and smirked at me, licking his lips, as if he were trying to catch every remaining trace of me from them. "I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now." The vampire confessed, tucking my hair behind my ear.

My breath hitched at his words, not wanting to hear them coming from his lips. Even if those lips were the sweetest lips I had ever tasted. _What?!_ Why am I thinking about him like this? I need to be thinking of away to get out of this situation!

As if he could read my mind Caius straddled my hips, leaving me with no way of escape. We were nose to nose now. His cool breath fanning my face. Caius leant down, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. I let out a breath before attempting one last time to push him off me. He chuckled darkly at my weak attempts.

"Surrender Principessa." He whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. The man above me then left a trail of kisses up neck and jaw line, nipping and sucking every so often. _He better not be leaving me a hickey,_ the thought worried me as did not want him to leave his mark on me. What bothered me even more was the effect his lips were having on me as my body began to heat up in response to his touch. When he seemed satisfied with his assault on my neck he sat up, his gleaming red eyes staring into mine.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered almost softly looking into my eyes with a sort of wonder. I frowned not really knowing what to say. _What was I doing to him? I wasn't the one pinning him to the bed and forcing his body to do things it shouldn't._ Quickly his mouth turned up into that evil smirk again as his eyes raked over body from top to bottom. "Why are you doing this?" He demanded this time gripping my shoulders tightly. _Oh great,_ I thought with a wince of pain, _more bruises._

Luckily focussing on the pain allowed me to banish any unwanted reactions, to an extent. "I'm not doing anything." I finally managed to squeak out, trying to look at anything but the powerful and, dare I say it, attractive man above me. "I have no idea what I am meant you have said or done. I didn't ask for any of this!" I felt my courage grow again as I grew angrier at him for making me feel these things.

Caius chuckled nuzzling his face into my neck once again. I didn't struggle this time in fear he would get angry again. I tried to relax my body by thinking of my friends, Charlie and even Jake. My relaxation didn't last for long when sharp teeth pricked my neck. I gasped suddenly trying to pull away again. My attempts were unsuccessful as a horrible burning pain spread through my like wild fire. A stone cold hand covered my mouth as a horrific scream escaped my throat. Although I had been slightly delirious at the time, I recognised this pain from the time James had attacked me.

My body shook as Caius held me closer to his body. _This is it,_ I thought. _He is changing me. I am never going to be able to see anyone I__ love ever again._ That thought brought tears to my eyes. Tears that Caius just wiped away chuckling at me. He was enjoying this. My pain. My suffering.

Just as I thought there was no going back Caius returned his lips to my neck, in same place he had bitten me less than a moment ago, and began to slowly drain the pain away, along with my blood. Slowly the pain died down, until it was non-existent. Black spots blurred my vision and the last thing I saw was Caius' smiling face.

* * *

_**Adoptive Authors Note: Now this is a decent chapter length. I wasn't sure how to work the conversation between Bella and Caius as I realised while writing this chapter that what they spoke about has not happened yet, I think it turned out okay, all things considered.**_

_**Cullen Twihard**__** - Yes and what makes you think he does?**_

_**01katie**__** - Well lucky for you you don't have too.**_

_**Fancyunicorn**__** -**__** I don't think I understood a single word you wrote but I guess that means you were too excited by the chapter to type legibly, so I'll take it as a compliment.**_

_**toomanycats21**__** - I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**AngerofDeath001**__** - It is not everyone else Bella is hiding this from, it's herself. In order to tell others she must first accept it herself, and she is terrified of what is to come. The Volturi are simply being kind enough to leave it up to her whether people will be told or not.**_

_**harryginny9**__** - Your welcome.**_

_**FanWriter Harrison**__** - I agree with most of what you said, only this time they left on friendly terms, she had her goodbye.**_

_**ViciousNightGoddess**__** - The truth is usually a good start.**_

_**Guest**__** - I fully intend to.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Day Six

**Chapter 9 - Day six**

**Bella's POV**

A groan escaped my lips as I rolled over onto my side. _Argh, why does my head hurt so much?_ I climbed out of bed and made my way grogily towards the bathroom in search of some painkillers.

I reached out to open the mirror to get to the medicine cabinet when I noticed a faint bruise on my hand. I drew it back to me and trailed my fingers over it when I had a sudden memory of slamming my fists against a cold hard chest.

I instantly remembered last night. _Caius was here, he was in my room,_ I began to panic and look around wildly. _Where is he now? Is he still here, watching me? No. I would know._ As I spun my head from side to side, searching every shadow in the room the movement gave me the most awful headache and I brought my hand up to my now throbbing head. Once the room stilled my hand slowly travelled down to my neck where it trailed over the skin in search of where he bitten me. A shiver ran through me as my fingers skimmed the cold crescent moon. My eyes moved to the mirror in front of me and I removed my hand to see the faint scar.

I calmed my breaths which attempted to grow rapid in fear of what had happened, and what might happen again. If Caius wanted me again there would be no stopping him. I opened the cupboard behind the mirror and quickly downed some Panadol for my headache, and how tender my bruises felt today.

I returned to my room and found a carefully folded piece of paper on my bedside table. Cautiously I picked it up as though it would attack me. I unfolded the note and had to read it three times before the words actually sunk in.

_'I can not wait to finish what we have started my darling, see you soon.'_

_Oh shit._

* * *

That evening after school I drove to La push and set off towards Jacob and Billy's house. Jake was sitting outside waiting for me and as soon as he heard my truck he rushed over.

"Hey Bells." He greeted me eagerly and I was pulled into a crushing bear hug which lasted far longer than it should have.

"C-Can hardly b-breath Jake." I finally managed to squeak out.

"Sorry." He chuckled, letting me out of the hug. He took my small hand into his giant warm one and pulled me over towards his garage.

Once we entered the building I knew well I looked around. Memories from those months we spent together after Edward left me, building the old motorbikes made me smile.

"Do you want a warm soda?" Jake asked holding two in his hands. I nodded, taking one and sitting down on the old sofa in the corner. Jake sat down next to me handing me the soda before opening his own. "So are you going to tell me why leech royalty are hanging about in Forks?" He asked, leading into the conversation I was not eager to have.

I told him everything that had happened since Vampires exposing themselves. He sat quietly and listened, his face growing more sullen as I continued. By the time I finished speaking, Jake was furious.

He stood from the couch in agitation and started pacing madly. "I will not let them take you away from me. Your friends, your Dad. They can't do that. The pack will protect you." He insisted.

"Jacob," I began sadly, wishing what he promised could be true. "You can't expect the pack just to stop protecting La Push to protect me. Besides the Volturi is filled with talented vampires that could kill all of you in a heart beat no matter how fast or strong you are." I told him, bringing logic back into the conversation. "I don't want to loose you Jake, your my best friend. But you don't know what these people are capable of." The tears fell from my eyes as I remembered once again all that I would be leaving behind, I dropped my head into my hands and cried.

Jacob was next to me again and he before I knew it he had pulled me into a hug and began stroking my hair trying to calm me down. "Sssh Bells, come on let me drive you home." He insisted, something reasonable this time, pulling me up to my feet.

"B-But what a-about the v-vampires." I asked rubbing my eyes and trying to force my voice to be steady.

"I don't care." He stated and pulled me along to my truck. "No damn leech is going to stop me from taking you home." He helped me into the passengers seat before jumping into the drivers side and switching on the engine. It was comforting to know he was here for me, which only made it hurt more that I would soon be leaving.

* * *

_**Adoptive Authors Note: One day to go... Yes I am aware this one is very late and I'm sorry, I wont bore you with the reasons though.**_

_**Et Cadet Satin Stabit**__** - All in good time, I think you will probably like where this story is going.**_

_**anthenaliza**__** - Sorry about the lateness but I'll try not to do that again.**_

_**Guest**__** - Yes I suppose it is.**_

_**AngelofDeath001**__** - I think you will enjoy where this story is going...**_

_**Silv3rfox**__** - No he isn't turning her, he's marking her. He sucked all the venom out before it could turn her.**_

_**FanWriter Harrison**__** - I suppose that did all happen rather quickly. I like your suggestion that he's into S&M and as for naughty bits, we'll see where things go.**_

_**Lady Skylite**__** - Interesting theory, however I implore you to wait until you see Caius' POV before you make up your mind about him.**_

_**ViciousNightGoddess**__** - Yeah that one did get a bit extreme at the end.**_

_**1tinac - I hope it makes more sense now, if you are still confused just PM me and I'll be happy to explain it.**_

_**xxBeccaHoranxx**__** - I'm sorry for the long wait, I'll try to be more punctual from now on.**_

_**tammyrolls**__** - I'm glad you are enjoying it, I just hope you continue to do so as the story goes on.**_

_**silversimon**__** - I think you will be pleased with how this story turns out, that's all I'm saying.**_

_**Cullen Twihard**__** - He can be happy without imprinting, many don't. He can still live his life, find love, have a family, and eventually grow old with her. Imprinting is not the only way.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
